


【謨咸堡】無法停止

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: # 真骨科自行車# 粗暴的廷謨 X 略賤的元進，OOC警告# 若接受不了請右上紅叉謝謝# 如有雷同，純屬巧合
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, 謨咸堡
Kudos: 1





	【謨咸堡】無法停止

「嗚嗯……哥哥對不起…哈嗯…」咸元進哭得梨花帶雨，帶有情慾的紅腫的雙眼直勾勾的看著上方折磨著自己的具廷謨，一遍遍說著道歉的話，默默承受著具廷謨給的刺激與羞辱，雙腿乖巧的環著具廷謨的腰，後穴討好般的努力吸啜揉擰它的巨大。

「真騷啊，跟你媽一樣……」具廷謨不帶任何感情的衝刺，只當咸元進是發洩的工具，陰莖被那處溫暖吸得舒服極了，看著咸元進乖順的樣子忍不住開口羞辱，咸元進也不生氣，忍著難受只管服侍具廷謨，仰起頭向具廷謨討吻，具廷謨卻突然將咸元進抓起翻身後壓住，狠狠的插進後穴，引得咸元進連聲尖叫。

具廷謨不屑給咸元進親吻。

快速抽插了好久，具廷謨才射精，滿滿的射進咸元進的甬道裡，而咸元進也射出了今晚的第N次，體力透支的昏睡了過去，具廷謨也不管，抓起衣服就離開了房間。

維持著這樣的關係已經有一段時日了。

具廷謨本是家裡的獨生子，擁有幸福的家庭，父親雖然工作很忙，但也會抽時間陪伴自己，母親雖然身患重病，但好的時候也會陪自己玩，具廷謨的童年可以說是非常幸福快樂。母親的家族經營的具氏是國際企業，母親是具家的獨生女，也是擁有具氏的股份，父親則是入贅的，沒有任何具氏的股份，所以具廷謨是姓具而不是跟父親姓咸。

從小到大接受著家族的栽培與寵愛，具廷謨以為以後的日子也是這麼的幸福，不料在升高二的時候，一切都不一樣了。

母親病入膏肓，生命已經在倒計時，就在所有人的心思都放在母親身上的時候，父親卻在這個時候奪權了，整個具氏都落到了父親的手裡，祖父被氣病了，而母親也撒手人寰了，甚至在母親彌留之際父親也沒有出現，具廷謨待在家裡正打算等父親回來好好質問他，不料父親帶著一個女人和一個少年回家，強硬的對具廷謨說待一切安定好，他就會跟那個女人結婚，他們就是新的媽媽跟弟弟。

具廷謨這才知道，父親就是為了具氏才與母親結婚，那個小三才是父親的愛人，處心積慮奪得了具氏後，才帶了小三登堂入室，連同那位名喚咸元進的少年、那個同父異母的弟弟也帶了回來，重點是那個咸元進才比自己小一歲，父親根本從一開始就不愛母親，他跟小三早就好上了。

具廷謨與父親大吵了一架後奪門而出，一月寒冬的冷風刺骨，衣著單薄的具廷謨蹲在街角瑟瑟發抖，就當具廷謨覺得不如冷死在街頭算了的時候，後方傳來「噠噠噠」的跑步聲，具廷謨回頭一看，只見咸元進瘦小的身影正抱著羽絨衣跑來，二話不說將羽絨衣披在具廷謨身上，攙扶著具廷謨站起來，眼眸是滿滿的關心，但看在具廷謨眼裡卻是諷刺，把咸元進揍倒在地，頭也不回的離開了。

還是高中生的具廷謨沒有謀生能力，最後還是回家了，但不與誰交流，吃飯都是躲在房間裡吃，早早的去上學，放學後待到圖書館到關門才回家，回到家匆匆洗好澡就睡，無視掉咸元進溫柔的問好，無視掉咸元進端進來的湯或水果，無視掉咸元進幫自己洗衣服整理房間的舉動，對於一個破壞自己家庭的小三的兒子，具廷謨不認為自己需要給他好臉色。

具廷謨對咸元進的不關心已經到了連他跟咸元進是同一所高中也不知道，跟家人沒有任何交流，平時天一亮就出門的具廷謨怎麼可能留意到咸元進跟自己一樣的校服，更何況剛升上高二就遭遇家庭變故，怎麼有精力去留意新入學的學弟妹，在開學一個月後，嫌課室太吵就跑到天台睡覺的具廷謨，正好看到在天台與朋友嘻嘻哈哈的一起吃著便當的咸元進，咸元進見到黑著一張臉的具廷謨，怯怯的對具廷謨微笑，弱弱的叫了聲哥哥，卻戳中具廷謨的怒點，上前打翻了咸元進的便當後離開，其他人都呆住了，出了名好教養好脾氣的具廷謨居然也能這麼粗魯。

「喂！」回到家裡，具廷謨門也不敲就闖進咸元進的房間，把正在整理床底的咸元進給嚇了一跳，咸元進見是具廷謨，居然第一次與自己搭話，於是興奮的笑道：「哥哥，你終於願意跟我說話了……」

「不要叫得那麼親切，我沒有弟弟，」具廷謨阻止咸元進的靠近，雙手交叉於胸前：「我只是要警告你，在學校也不要跟我搭話，也不要叫我哥哥，不然我不客氣了。」說罷徑直離開了咸元進的房間。

具廷謨不懂，自己對待咸元進可以算是非常惡劣了，可咸元進總是像個跟屁蟲一樣，纏著自己不放，也不知道圖什麼。具廷謨知道其實咸元進是無辜的，他什麼錯也沒有，也對自己很好，面對自己時都是戰戰兢兢很害怕的樣子，卻在自己一次次的拒絕後仍舊不放棄，似乎是真的想跟自己搞好關係，偶爾看到他委屈傷心的樣子也會忍不住心軟，但一想到他是小三的兒子，最後還是鐵著臉把他趕走了。

直到那天晚上，具廷謨才知道為什麼咸元進願意熱臉貼冷屁股了。

父親要帶著那個小三出席宴會，具廷謨不想丟這個人也就不去，咸元進不知為何也不願意去，大概也是覺得自己的母親是小三這件事很丟人吧？具廷謨對著咸元進冷哼了一聲就回房間了。

具廷謨看了一會兒書覺得有點餓了，久違的出了房間想要到廚房弄點吃的，不料看到咸元進也在廚房煮拉麪，正打算回房間算了，卻被咸元進叫住：「哥哥餓了嗎？我這個麪給你……」

「不用你假好心！」具廷謨上前揪住咸元進的衣領：「怎麼？可憐我施捨我嗎？想要我原諒你們嗎？告訴你們不需要！大家好死不相往來就好，不要來煩我！」

咸元進眼淚忍不住流了下來：「我喜歡哥哥，從以前就喜歡了，能不能不要拒絕我？」面對咸元進突然的告白，具廷謨愣了愣，他沒想到居然還有內情。

咸元進早就認識具廷謨了，去年還是初中生的咸元進在具廷謨的高中的開放日那天，看著台上抱著吉他自彈自唱的具廷謨，咸元進便被這位唱歌很好聽、長得又帥的學長給吸引住了，找到並關注了具廷謨的ins，為了考上這所高中付出了很多努力，只為能跟具廷謨更靠近。

可就在收到入學通知書的那天，不常見面的父親找了過來，說要帶他們母子倆回家，搬到了宮殿般的屋子，也見到了那張思念已久的臉。一直被大人們蒙在鼓裡的咸元進跟具廷謨一樣，都是那時才知道實情，原來自己的母親是小三，而暗戀的人是自己同父異母的哥哥。咸元進喜悅於自己終於能接近具廷謨了，難過於自己跟具廷謨有血緣關係，但更多的是愧疚，所以幾乎是盡所能的對具廷謨好，只求具廷謨能平靜的看自己一眼就好了。

「你要我做什麼都可以，我會很聽話的，只要不趕我走……」咸元進卑微的懇求著，或許是咸元進哭得有點淒慘，又或者是驚訝於對方的告白，具廷謨都忘了甩開咸元進抓住自己的手，以至於當咸元進吻上具廷謨的嘴唇時具廷謨還呆住了幾秒才回過神來，發現咸元進已經摸上了自己微挺的襠部，立刻重重的將咸元進推倒在地，咸元進坐在地上也不起來，直接爬到具廷謨跟前跪著，伸手解開具廷謨的褲頭。

「你幹嘛？」命根子被抓住，具廷謨不敢輕舉妄動，僵直在原地，但還是怒目圓睜的瞪著咸元進，卻被咸元進的下一個動作給嚇一跳。咸元進先是用手上下擼動了幾次，接著伸出舌頭舔馬眼，沿著龜頭打著圈，再接著張開嘴，將柱體含在嘴裡吸啜，時不時抬頭去看具廷謨的反應，順著具廷謨的表情調整吸啜的位子，從根部直直舔到馬眼處，就像是吃到了美味的冰棒，舌頭一直流連忘返，最後甚至忍著難受給個深喉，具廷謨沒忍住，直接射在咸元進的嘴裡，嗆得咸元進吐出了陰莖，不住的咳嗽。

「你連這種事也可以做哦？」具廷謨不急著穿回褲子，而是蹲下來，看著咸元進因咳嗽而變得通紅的臉，聽到自己的提問還不忘乖乖的點點頭，看向咸元進冒著水氣的雙眼，具廷謨的戲謔心起，心裡想著要是做更過分的事他會是什麼樣的反應、會是什麼樣的表情呢。

抓起咸元進的手起身來到客廳，將人甩到沙發上，鬆垮垮的家居褲連同底褲一併褪下，掐住咸元進的雙頰迫使嘴巴張開，食指與中指插進口腔裡來回抽插了幾下後抽出，抬起咸元進的一條腿扛在肩上，私處暴露在空氣中，具廷謨將沾滿口水的兩指粗暴地插進後穴裡，草草擴張了一會兒，甬道還未鬆軟到能接納異物的程度，具廷謨便急不及待的將陰莖送進去。

「……哈呃！」才進到一半，咸元進便已經疼得說不出話來，大口大口的喘著，括約肌收緊，夾得具廷謨也痛得額頭冒汗，咸元進見狀便不斷調整呼吸，強迫自己放鬆下來。具廷謨沒有給咸元進更多緩衝的時間，感覺到有鬆動便退出了一點點，再大力的整根撞進去，撕裂出傷口，鮮血直流。

咸元進眉頭緊鎖，強忍著疼痛，嘴裡發出如動物幼崽般的低嗚，淚水卻止不住的流，不知是因為具廷謨不顧傷口用力抽插所帶來的身體上的疼痛，還是因為具廷謨不斷給自己的羞辱所帶來的心裡的疼痛，不想讓具廷謨生氣而努力的迎合，心甘情願任由具廷謨擺佈。

「啊~！」頂到了前列腺，原本還咬唇不發聲的咸元進立刻叫了一聲，具廷謨見狀壞笑，一直用龜頭頂著那點磨蹭，引得咸元進連聲媚叫：「哥哥……那邊不要……」

「剛剛都不反抗的，現在倒是會拒絕啊……」具廷謨開始向那點發動攻擊，雖然平常被朋友取笑虛弱無力，但毫不留情的發力頂入卻不拖沓，每下正中紅心。甬道分泌出越來越多腸液，混合血液起了潤滑的作用，已經沒有剛進去時的乾澀。偌大的客廳環繞著水漬聲與肉體撞擊聲的回音，以及咸元進嬌弱的喘息聲與哭泣聲。

精液滿當當的射進了甬道裡，具廷謨退出咸元進的身體，抽了幾張衛生紙隨便擦拭了一下就提起褲子走了，獨留咸元進躺在沙發上，仍保持著不堪的姿勢，渾身痠痛得不想動，任由後穴裡的液體流到沙發上，待恢復體力再進行清理。

往後的日子也是如此，趁著大人們不在，具廷謨只要逮到咸元進就會將其推倒，做完就跑，剩下咸元進一個人默默地整理，咸元進知道的，具廷謨不過想有個發洩的途徑，那自己做那個出氣筒是最適合不過的，只是咸元進還是希望，具廷謨能平靜的對待自己，哪怕只有一分鐘也好。


End file.
